Star Wars Galaxies Emulator Beginner Guide
Welcome Aboard Star Wars Galaxies Emulator! If you're reading this guide, then let me be the first to say: Congratulations! You've recently decided to join us on Star Wars Galaxies Emulator, '''and this is your first official day on the game! Can I be good at the game now? Oh no, you've got a lot to learn before you're ready to be good at the game. As you can see by this graph, *Ahem* GRAPH You have chosen to play one of the best Sandbox MMORPG's of all time! But it didn't happen overnight, because the staff leave work at 6:00. No, the story of Star Wars Galaxies Emulator is the story of a small group's hard work, perseverance, vision, determination, and sweat. But mostly their sweat. From Humble Beginnings Star Wars Galaxies Emulator was built by a small team, who wanted to bring back the classic game, but before that huge crappy combat update that got rid of a lot of the sandbox elements. An average of 1,000 players log into the emulator daily, many veteran players, role-players, etc. Sounds like a whole lotta hoopla if you ask me. But you probably don't care and just want to get to the basics, eh? The Basics Star Wars Galaxies Emulator allows the player to become whatever they would like. From '''big burly Bounty Hunters - to doctors who sit around all day, the choice is left to you! If you really wanted, you could be a dancing Wookie who makes $ money $ off of tips from people watching you in some cantina! "But how do I become one of these cool professions?" Skill Trees! In Star Wars Galaxies Emulator, there are 33 different profession skill trees you can chose from! Although, you can't just become some big tough guy in the blink of an eye. When you first enter the game, you will be put into a character creation menu, where you can chose to play as 8 different races, all with different stats. The current playable races are: # Human # Bothan # Mon Calamari # Rodian # Trandoshan # Twi'lek # Wookie # Zabrak After you pick your race and edit your character, you will have to pick a starting profession. The starting professions are: # Marksman # Brawler # Artisan # Medic # Entertainer # Scout # Politician (Has to be taught by trainer in game) These skills are the basis for all other skills in the game, and will require you to level a certain branch, or master the profession to reach other professions. For example, let's say you decide to become a Marksman. There are four skill branches a Marksman player can level up, that all lead to different professions if you master them. * Rifles Skill - If mastered, leads to Rifleman profession * Pistols Skill - If mastered, leads to Pistoleer and Smuggler professions * Carbines Skill - If mastered, leads to Carbineer profession * Ranged Support Skill - If mastered, leads to Combat Medic, and Squad Leader professions Many of these professions that mastered skills lead to, will most likely require a second mastered skill from a different profession. For example, the Smuggler profession requires that you mastered the Pistols skill for Marksman, AND the Unarmed skill for Brawler. This game takes patience leveling up the skills, but as an MMO player you most likely have patience with grinding If you would like to plan out your path for galaxies, here is a link to a profession calculator. http://revelationonline.github.io/skillplanner/#/ < "I'm now in game, what do I do?" FIRSTLY, change those god awful controls. Press the 'Alt' key to be able to use your mouse cursor, and look for a wrench in the bottom right corner, these are your settings. Go to the controls tab, and tweak it as you desire. There is an FPS control preset, for those who have played modern MMO's, but go nuts. Once your controls are all setup, you can choose to go to several locations from the terminal behind you. Mos Eisley, Tattooine is a recommended location for new players, due to the wretched hive of scum and villainy being the most populated place on the server. Training Your Skills "Does this mean I get to be good at the game now?" No, you can't be good at the game until you understand the phrase, "BOYD" "BOYD?" Yes, BOYD. Once you understand what BOYD, you will know how to handle yourself in the galaxy. But what does BOYD stand for? Buff Or You Die Let's look at this newbie player who is about to go into battle unbuffed. Using BOYD, we can determine what will happen next. Will he * A) Win the battle * B) Ask the enemy for a haircut * C) Get his ass kicked If you chose C, then good job! You understand the basics of BOYD. But how do you get these buffs you ask? Simple! All major cities and big player cities have a Medical Center, and a Cantina. In the Medical Centers, Doctors will be sitting at the ends of beds offering to buff you. /tell a Doctor asking for buffs, and they will usually give you 6 enhancements to your stats. Health and Stamina are the main 2. But the buffing isn't over just yet! Now, locate a Cantina and look for an Entertainer offering buffs. /tell an Entertainer, and they will invite you to a group. Join the group, and /listen or /watch an entertainer for around 3 minutes, and you will receive buffs to your mind! Note: Listening to a Musician, and watching a Dancer at the same time will decrease the amount of time it will take to receive the buffs.